


Chun-Li: Caught and Captured

by Another0079



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Gags, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another0079/pseuds/Another0079
Summary: Undercover work was always dangerous.  Working for Interpol, Chun-Li was about to discover just how dangerous it could be.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Chun-Li: Caught and Captured

Chun-Li boasted that she was the most powerful woman on the planet. But she also knew that she was one of the most beautiful. She wasn’t particularly vain, so she almost never spoke of it, but Chun-Li knew that she could turn heads and distract most men with incredible ease. 

Which was quite handy during times like this, when she was undercover for Interpol. Rumor had spread that Shadaloo was reforming in the wake of M. Bison’s defeat, and that it was now focusing on safer, less grandiose endeavors. So Chun-Li had been sent to investigate them, after rumors spread that a wing of the organization had been working out of Metro City, working right underneath the new mayor’s nose.

Despite Mike Haggar’s best efforts to clean up the city while he was mayor, some seedier parts of the city’s underbelly remained. Club Venom was one of them, a seedy nightclub where all sorts of wild and promiscuous people flocked to, seeking fun and pleasure that might just be outside of the law.

Chun-Li avoided the dance floor as she circled around the club’s large main area towards the entrance to the part of the building with private rooms. Every step she took drew eyes to her, with some men even falling over themselves on the dance floor as they tried to get a look at her. 

Instead of her usual blue qipao, she wore a black version that was far more revealing, exposing her deep cleavage, wide hips, and large, firm rear. Chun-Li let her hair down, instead of keeping it in its usual bun, her long brown locks descending to the small of her back. The six inch high heels she wore were not the best for if a fight broke out, but they were necessary for the part she played. They ensured that every step she took caused her hips to sway and her ass to rock back and forth. Her high, round and firm breasts bounced with every step. 

She hardly looked like a dangerous warrior in this get-up. Instead Chun-Li looked like a beautiful young woman eager to find a good time, to have the small, barely-there dress torn from her sexy body. Or a very expensive, high-class prostitute. 

Finally she reached the door leading to the private areas of the club. Two large, strong men stood guard, one of them at a podium. They looked fairly confident, but there was no doubt in Chun-Li’s mind she couldn’t destroy them in a fight.

“Name?” the man at the podium grunted. Even in the dim light of the club, Chun-Li could tell his eyes were roaming up and down her body, before coming to rest at her cleavage. 

“Ms. Crane,” she answered, using the alias she had adopted for this part. “Here to see Mr. Vice.” She nearly snorted as she spoke the name of her contact. It was so obviously an alias it almost made her laugh. Then again, so was her assumed name, but at least hers wasn’t so skeevy! 

The man stayed silent as he checked the list he had at the podium. “Alright,” he finally said. “You can go in.” 

The other man opened the door for Chun-Li, and she walked by them, not giving them a second glance. She could almost feel their gazes following her as they shut the door, their eyes glued to her huge rear.

“Perverts,” she whispered under her breath. The undercover Interpol operative passed by room after room in the private area. Each one was behind a rather nice, intricately carved wooden door with a number marking it, a far cry from the aesthetic of the main club area which had been decorated with all manner of strobe lights and metal architecture. 

If this was the location that this Shadaloo wing was operating out of, then she could only imagine what illegal activities might be happening behind these closed doors. Hopefully, if she found the evidence she needed they could shut this entire disgusting place down. 

Each room was soundproofed though, and the only way in was through a key given to whoever reserved that particular room. Even if the club on the surface forbid any illegal activities from happening inside them, there was no way to know without physically entering the room. 

And so Chun-Li passed by yet another door, completely unaware that on the other side of it was Jessica Haggar. Her wrists had been crossed and bound tightly behind her back, while rope wrapped around her torso, pinning her arms to her side and ensnaring her large round breasts in a tight harness as her long, shapely legs were folded and bound shut. 

Her mouth was held open by a cruel ring gag while Mard Geer thugs pounded all three of her holes. “HHHHGGH!!” she screamed into the huge cock sliding in and out of her mouth, tears flowing from her innocent blue eyes. “HHHGH MHHH!!!”

But outside the room, Chun-Li had no idea of the debauchery taking place, and simply kept walking by. No rescue would be coming for Jessica tonight.

Or for Chun-Li. 

Finally she arrived at the door she was looking for, deep inside the building. Room 13. She took a deep breath, adjusted her dress a bit in a manner that caused her breasts to shake slightly, and then knocked on the door. 

The door opened almost immediately. A man stood before her with neatly kept black hair, somewhat taller than her at probably a little over six feet. She could tell just by looking at him that he was well-built, even if his body was hidden by his nice black suit. Not like the brick walls that the door guards had been, but more toned. He held himself well, and Chun-Li even suspected he might be a fighter of some sort.

“Ms. Crane?” he asked, standing in the doorway, keeping her from getting a better look inside the room. 

“Yes. Mr. Vice, I presume?” she asked, ignoring the way his eyes seemed to eat up her curvy form. 

“The very same,” he responded with a predatory smile. “So glad you could come to discuss business.”

“Well I had heard you have some very interesting merchandise.” Though she didn’t let it show, that smile of his made Chun-Li rather nervous. “But I don’t think this boring old hall is the right place to discuss it, do you?” she asked, using the most saccharine tone she could muster as she traced a finger down his chest. 

He was definitely well-built.

Mr. Vice continued to smile down at her, his eyes undressing her as his mind imagined what she looked like underneath that skimpy little thing she called a dress. “I think you might be right Ms. Crane,” he responded, stepping out of the doorway to snake an arm around her waist, his rough palm sliding against the smooth skin of Chun-Li’s hips. “Ladies first,” he said, guiding her towards the door and letting her slip out of his grip.

“What a gentleman,” Chun-Li forcefully cooed. As she entered into the room, she saw that there was a table with a duffle bag in the center of the room, surrounded by two plush, leather couches. Two men sat on the couch, brick walls like the guards at the door, and a large suitcase had been pushed up against that wall. 

“I didn’t know you had friends with you,” was the last thing that came out of Chun-Li’s mouth before a third man, who had been hiding behind the door, made his move. He fired off a stungun, hitting the plump thigh of her right leg. It was a powerful shock, one that would have easily knocked a regular person unconscious. Chun-Li was more than an average person though, but even she couldn’t shrug the blast of electricity off. 

She fell to her knees, and immediately all of the men were on her, Mr. Vice slamming the door shut behind them as they dragged the duffle bag over. 

“Don’t take any chances with her!” he hollered at them as they grabbed her wrists, and pulled them up between her shoulder blades. He opened up the duffle bag, and pulled out one coil of rope after another, and they quickly went to work on Chun-Li.

“Get off me!” she protested weakly, her curvy yet muscular form wiggling underneath their weight. All of the strength she normally possessed though seemed to have been instantly drained away by the shock, and she was helpless to resist as the men began tying her wrists together between her shoulder blades, before doing the same with her elbows. 

“Good now get her legs,” Mr. Vice ordered, and the men wasted no time grabbing onto her large, muscular legs. With some effort, they began folding them shut.

But not before Mr. Vice managed to use a syringe to inject something into Chun-Li’s huge shaking ass. 

“GAAH!” Chun-Li gasped as she felt the needle pierce her skin. “What are you doing?”

“You’ll see, Ms. Crane,” Mr. Vice answered, setting aside the syringe to help his men tie her ankles to her huge, full thighs. “Or do you prefer Chun-Li?”

“Bastard, you knew?” Chun-Li snarled.

“Of course we knew,” Mr. Vice answered casually. “We have men in Interpol now.”

The increasingly trapped beauty gulped. If he was willing to let that slip so casually he must have something planned to keep her from talking. Or he was being arrogant. She desperately hoped it was the latter. 

With her legs bound up, the men pulled Chun-Li up to her knees. They quickly began wrapping more rope around her torso, pulling it tight against her plump, firm breasts, both above and below them, before wrapping it around her mammaries to tightly trap them. Chun-Li let out a gasp as the ropes were pulled tight and her breasts began to both tingle and ache at the same time as they emanated a mix of pain and pleasure.

“What is this?” she groaned. It was the perfect opening Mr. Vice needed to shove a large black bitgag into her mouth before buckling it tightly. “HMMMGH!!”

“Feel good?” he asked as he walked over and sat down on one of the couches. The men picked Chun-Li up, and placed her in his lap so that she was facing him. His hands wasted no time reaching up and roughly seizing her tits, squeezing and pulling on them. “That’s Shadaloo’s newest aphrodisiac. It lasts for more than a day, and is more powerful than any competitor. You’re feeling it now, right?”

“MMMPH!!” Chun-Li moaned, shaking her head. Despite her denial, she did feel it. Already her loins were aching as her breasts exploded from pleasure. Soon, the small bits of fabric covering her breasts were pulled to the side, revealing her nipples. She felt his large fingers pinch down and twist her nipples, and was unable to hold back a scream of pleasure. “NNHHHHHGGH!!”

“See, we’re part of Shadaloo’s new sex slavery division. Turns out there’s a lot of perverted creeps in the world who enjoy owning sex slaves,” Mr. Vice explained. “And our new aphrodisiac helps a lot with our work.” His hands slid over her body, away from her breasts and to Chun-Li’s second most famous feature in Shadaloo, after her legs which had put scores of their agents in the hospital.

His hands clamped down on her firm ass, gripping it tightly before slapping the round cheeks of her buttocks harshly. Each blow brought a sharp, conflicting wave of pain and pleasure to Chun-Li as the aphrodisiac spread throughout her body. She could feel her juices beginning to leak from her burning, needy pussy. 

“SHTWWPH HWWT!” she screamed at him, but he simply laughed her off. 

“Nice side effect is it’s also a bit of a muscle relaxer. You can squirm and wiggle that sexy body of yours, but you can’t really do much else with your arms or legs,” he said, slapping her ass a few more times before sliding his hands down to her muscular legs. He moved her off of him, laying her down on the sofa. 

“We came to Metro City to partner up with Mad Gear. Seems they used to have some sex trafficking going on, and we thought we could use their old contacts and expand their business,” he continued as he began to undo his belt and open up his pants. “They agreed, on the condition we help them acquire Jessica Haggar as their way of getting revenge on some of their enemies. So we did, and then we heard that the beautiful Chun-Li was being sent by Interpol to try and expose us.”

He opened up his pants, and pulled out his huge, throbbing cock. “And so here we are. With one of Shadaloo’s greatest enemies about to become one of their most expensive sex slaves.”

Chun-Li stared at his massive, erect manhood with wide, fearful eyes. The aphrodisiac that now controlled her body made it so that she would hardly have been able to fight off Mr. Vice and his goons, even if she hadn’t been bound. She had expected gun smugglers, or drug dealers, but not this. The truth, that this was a branch of Shadaloo specializing in sex trafficking was far more horrible than she had imagined. 

And she was about to become one of their victims. 

Mr. Vice grabbed a pair of fabric shears offered to him by one of the men, who made no move to interfere, simply enjoying the chance to watch the show. With a single snip, the part of Chun-Li’s qipao that covered her now soaking wet womanhood was gone, and the pathetic excuse of a dress she wore no longer covered what little it actually needed to. 

He rubbed his huge cock against her entrance, and Chun-Li let out a desperate scream. “NHHHHH!!! SHTWWPH!! YHHHWWWW CWWWHN’T!!”

“Shut up,” Mr. Vice grunted as he pressed his tip against her entrance. “You’re just a slave now. You don’t get a say!” 

Slowly his impressive girth penetrated her, filling Chun-Li up and spreading her tight, wet walls. Once a strong, powerful woman, now she was a weeping mess as this monster of a man visited an indignity crueler and more horrific than anything Bison had ever managed upon her. He pounded in and out of her pussy, and all Chun-Li could do was thrash about in her bondage as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. Mr. Vice’s rough hands grabbed and mauled at her tits as they bounced and danced from the great force of his thrusts.

Shame exploded inside her as the same time she reached her first climax. And then another, and another, all the product of the wicked drug they had injected into her. It felt like she was being slowly pushed towards the brink of her sanity. 

Her captor grunted and moaned as he rammed his cock into her, smirking down at her, taking joy in her suffering. He thrust hard into her over and over again until he finally climaxed, filling her womb with his seed. Mr. Vice panted and moaned as he jerked his hips, making sure every drop of his cum was deposited in her.

Chun-Li breathed out, something that was almost a sigh of relief. She had lost count of how many orgasms he had forced her to, but at the very least he was finished.

Or so she thought, until her turned her onto her stomach and pulled her ass into the air.

“Now this is what I was really waiting for,” he said as he grabbed the firm, muscular curvature of her ass cheeks, and began pulling them apart to reveal her tight, virgin asshole. He rubbed his still fully erect cock against her, a truly evil smile on his face.

“NHHHH!! NHHWWWT THWWWWT!!! PLWWWWWSSH NHWWT THWWW!!!” Chun-Li screamed in true panic and desperation. It was almost impossible to believe that the sexy, writing woman had ever been dangerous. Her face was stained with tears and make up, hardly resembling even the woman she pretended to be when she entered the club.

“I told you to shut up!” Mr. Vice said, slapping her ass with such force that her normally firm ass jiggled. “You’re nothing but one of Shadaloo’s sex slaves. And it’s my privilege to break in your best hole.” 

With that, he pressed his bulbous tip against her ass. The mixture of their juices worked as lube, and slowly his firm rod forced its way into her. Chun-Li sobbed and screamed in pain and horrifying pleasure as she was filled up once more. When Mr. Vice began forcefully thrusting in and out of her, Chun-Li’s spectacular ass bounced as his hands gripped the firm flesh tightly. Every little motion was a new torment for Chun-Li.

And then her pussy throbbed, and she climaxed once again in spite of the pain and humiliation. That did more to hurt her than the anal sex did. She no longer even controlled her body. Even beyond the ropes binding her, they had made it so that they controlled her senses, forced her to feel pleasure despite the cruelties that they were visiting on her. 

When Mr. Vice finally sheathed his cock fully in her ass, the cheeks of her rear mashing up against his groin and came inside her, Chun-Li let out a final, pathetic moan. She could feel the hot, gooey seed of her captor erupting into her ass, and there was nothing she could do about it. 

As he pulled out, Chun-Li hoped, prayed that it was over. Only for her wishes to be instantly shattered.

“As promised boys,” Mr. Vice said while taking part of her qipao and using it to wipe himself off. “Now you can have your turn.”

The men descended upon her and were just as rough as Mr. Vice had been. They shamelessly used her holes, one man using her pussy and ass at all times, the other standing by and waiting for an opening, jerking himself off while he waited. 

More and more climaxes were forced upon Chun-Li’s sexy, squirming body. She tried desperately to remind herself that she could fight this, that she could loosen the ropes enough to get free and fight back. But those were just the delusions of a sex slave who hadn’t accepted her fate. The aphrodisiac driving her into orgasmic hysterics sealed her fate. No longer was Chun-Li a martial artist, but a beautiful, world-class bondage toy for cruel and evil individuals to torment. 

When they were finally finished with her, they filled her pussy and ass with large, vibrating dildos, and placed cruel metal clamps onto her nipples. 

“L-Let me go!” Chun-Li moaned weakly as they pulled the bitgag out of her mouth. “You can’t doo-ggmph!” She had barely any time to speak before they replaced it with a large panel gag that concealed a rubber cock that now filled her mouth and reached into the back of her throat. 

Then they opened up the suitcase, revealing it to be empty, save for several leather straps attached to the inside. Straps which were then used to trap Chun-Li inside it. As her body was pressed and contorted to fit inside the suitcase, Mr. Vice walked over to her.

She stared at him with pleading, desperate eyes. His cock was out once again, and he slowly jerked himself off as she squirmed and moaned in her bondage, kept on edge by the vibrating dildos. Finally he groaned as he climaxed, and he aimed his load right at her pretty face. It splattered across her flawless skin, dripping down as she blinked some of it away.

“We’ll see each other again soon,” he promised as he knelt down, and strapped a blindfold onto her face. “But first, I’ve got to collect some money from the club owner. Consider this a rest, Chun-Li. Because once we open this case back up, your time as a Shadaloo sex slave will properly begin.”

Then he closed and locked the suitcase, and Chun-Li was left in a dark, hot, quiet world, with nothing but her bondage and the vibrators humming away inside her.


End file.
